DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): Written emotional disclosure about a traumatic life event has been associated with psychosocial and physiological benefits. However, previous research has not established whether or not this intervention is beneficial for individuals who have experienced and write about their loss. Because research suggests that grief interventions are most effective among high-risk groups, it may be important to assess symptoms of Complicated Grief (CG) among bereaved writing intervention participants. In addition, more directive approaches, such as aiding individuals in making meaning of their loss, may be necessary. Specific aims of this study are: a) to examine whether or not meaning-making can be facilitated through writing by either making sense of or finding benefits from a loss; b) to test the efficacy of and compare three different writing tasks (traditional emotional disclosure, sense-making, and benefit-finding) in reduction of grief symptoms and enhancement of psychosocial adjustment, physical health, and endocrine functioning; and c) to investigate factors associated with observed changes. Broad, long-term objectives of this study include the development of effective psychosocial interventions for bereaved individuals, particularly those suffering from CG.